Unusual, but effective
by mayo297
Summary: It all started with a surprise kiss to stop her panicing(No Laura and no connection to my other stories) Now turned into a short chapter series, because I like the idea.
1. Chapter 1

We fly through the window and land on our sides. We quickly take cover and the girl, Wanda, starts panicing. She starts mumbling how it's all her and her brother's fault. I look at her, she's pretty shaken. Poor thing.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." I say and she does just that.

"It's your fault, it's everybody's fault, who cares? What matters now is, are you up for this?"

That's when she lifts her gaze from the ground and looks at me. Damn, those eyes are big and beautiful. I look in them and I can tell she's scared out of her mind.

"Are you? Look, I gotta know because the city is flying."

The situation outside gets more serious by the second, but I find myself wishing we had met under different circumstances.

The city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense."

There's an explosion outside and some shrapnel tears small holes in the wall we are currently hiding behind. Wanda ducks her head and shrieks. I fire an arrow through one of the holes and reusme talking to her.

"But I'm going back out there 'cause it's my job. And I can't do my job and babysit."

Those big eyes are staring into mine again and I have a feeling she knows what I'm going to say before I say it.

"You get out there and you fight and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come and get you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."

She looks like she wants to start panicing again, so I do something unpredictable, something to keep her mind of those thoughts.

I kiss her.

She's taken by surprise at first, but starts to kiss me back after a brief moment. It's not your typical kiss of course, but it tastes good. There's passion, desperation and magic in the kiss. That girl sure is a witch.

I break the kiss and look at her briefly. I can see the confusion on her face.

"Alrignt, good chat." I say and get up. Wanda looks up at me as I take a position at the door. I grab the multiple arrows Tony had made for me and put them on the string of the bow.

"Yeah, the city is flying." I say and then kick the door open with my heel and fire the arrows all at once at the incoming Ultron drones. I take them down and then some more and take cover behind a car. I can hear more drones landing and closing in on me. I think of the best way to deal with the situation and then the situation takes care of itself.

The door opens and Wanda's right palm is glowing red. She fires the ball of energy at one drone and then tears it apart. I'm looking from behind the car and I find it incredibly beautiful. She takes down all the Ultron fighters and then I walk to her.

"You good?" I ask her.

"Yes. Thank you for what you did for me back there." Wanda says to me.

"You mean kissing you? After this is over we can do that all you want, darlin'"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"No. For taking my mind of the thoughts in my head."

Wanda turns her back to me.

"But you are right. We can do that once this is over." I hear her say.

I smile to myself. Suddenly a breeze and a blue smuge pass me, her brother, Pietro appears for a split second, takes Wanda in his arms, shouts "you have to catch her first" and disappears with her.

I knock an arrow in my bow and aim it after him.

"Nobody would know. Nobody."

I put the arrow back in my quiver on my back and hang the bow on my torso and start making my way after them.

"Last I saw him, Ultron was sitting on him. Yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already" I say to myself as I jog away.

I don't know how the others are planing to get the city back down, or what they wanna do with it, but I know one thing. I am going to survive this and have a date with a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the battle against Ultron in Sokovia and Pietro was still in the infirmary with the wounds he'd suffered when he'd saved me and the kid back there. I went to see him and thanked him the other day. If he hadn't done it, I sure would've died. For a few moments I actually thought I did.

I swear I saw most of my life flash before my eyes.

The death of my parents, running away to avoid being put in foster care, joining Trickshot's crew, being betrayed and left for dead by him and my own brother. Being recruited by Coulson into SHIELD, bringing Natasha in instead of killing her, earning her trust and becoming best friends with her.

All this played in my head. I thought I was a goner for sure, but Pietro ran and pushed me out of the way, taking some bullets that were meant for me. Damn kid. He was a hero. Maybe he didn't know it, but I sure as hell did. Not just because he saved my life, but also because he would do anything for his sister.

Wanda.

When I thought of her, I couldn't help but be amazed by her. Not by her powers, they sure were impresive, but by her determination and generally by her as a person. She just had this aura, this vibe, I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by none other but her. The Scarlet Witch herself. That's a nickname Sam had given her and she decided she liked it. I had to admit it was right for her.

"Hello, archer." She greeted me.

"Hey, Wanda." I greeted her back and gave her a small smile.

She took a seat next to me on my right side.

"You appear to be deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

I simply shrug my shoulders.

"Everything that happened. And also you."

Her eyes sparkle and her lips form a mischievous grin.

"Oh. What about me?" Wanda asks.

I look into her eyes.

"Everything. What a beautiful and amazing person you are and that I want to ask you out on a date."

Her smile grows wider.

"Well, why don't you?"

"I was gettin' to that, you know?" I say, smirking at her.

Wanda says nothing, just keeps looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Wanda, would you be so kind and go out on a date with me?" I ask her.

"Yes, I would. What do you have in mind?" She says and smiles at me again.

"A dinner, a movie and ice cream in Central Park. We can skip which ever you don't like."

"No, I like it." Wanda tells me.

"Good. I'll meet you in the common lounge at seven tonight?"

Wanda nods her head.

"Yes. And don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She gets up and starts to leave.

"Good." Is all she says before she disappears behind the corner.

I smile to myself. It's going great so far.


End file.
